ROOKIES GILA
by hotxootuff
Summary: Yuta dan Ten harus segera di rukiyah,tetapi rukiyahnya gagal karena ustad yang diundang ternyata agak bego


Author :hotxxotuff

Cast :Member Member SR15B

Genre :Coba tebak

Warning :Authornya cewe cantik,gatau ya kalo naksir :v *warning macam apa ini

.

.

.

Disebuah tiker yang terbuat dari sedotan,hiduplah 8 anak anak curut yang gajelas.

Yuta :Pagi bro! /tereak seneng karna bangun duluan/

Hansol :Diem lu,ntar pada bangun

Yuta :Siapa?

Hansol :Kucing -_-

Yuta :Oh..kucing,yaudah

Hansol :Ih..kezel,kezel,kezeell

Taeyong :Apaan sih ini? /kebangun/

Hansol :Tuh kan si terong bangun /taeyong=teyong=terong/

Taeyong :Enak aja lu,gue bukan terong

Yuta :Terus apa dong?

Hansol :Cabe

Taeyong :Leh ugha :v

Hansol :/spot jantung/ /kejang kejang/ /ayan/

Taeyong :Kenapa lu hyung?

Hansol :Pingsan

Taeyong :Ko bisa ngomong? /belagak bego/

Hansol :Ih..kezell,kezel,kezell

Ten :Eh,ini apaan sih?ko cowok kiyut ga nakal nakal nakal /mukul mukul pundak Hansol/

Hansol :Aduh,jangan dipukul ntar gue jadi ayan

Ten :Apa?Ayam?

Hansol :Ayan bego -_-

Ten :Apaan?Ayank?

Hansol :Yuta,bawalah Ten kembali ke alamnya

Taeyong :Gue yang bawa botolnya

Yuta :Gue yang bacain mantra

Ten :Lu kira gue tuyul apa -_-

Hansol :Bukannya lu emang tuyul ya?

Ten :Tuyul ko ada yang ganteng

Yuta :Ten cantik,bukan ganteng

Ten :Ah..masa sih? /blush/

Taeyong :Yu ar byutiful,byutiful,byutiful..kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu /gaya ala cibi cibi/

Hansol :Njir..temen temen gue -_-

Ten :Ko temen sih?Pede banget ya,kita ga seumuran hellaw

Hansol :/istighfar 100x/

Taeyong :Sabar mami,sabar

Hansol :Ganteng gini kok dibilang mami

Taeyong :Yaudah,mamah deh

Hansol :Anak curut! Itu sama aja keles -_-

Taeyong :Kita emang anak curut hyung,kita kan Cuma tidur di tiker

Hansol :Njir /mengheningkan cipta sejenak/

Taeyong :Abis mau dipanggil apa?

Hansol :Cogan kek,atau apa gitu?

Taeyong :Apa?Cupang?

Hansol :Njir,anak anak pernah ngerasain kuping di bor apa?Buntet banget kayaknya NGOMONG COGAN BEGOO!

Taeyong :Aaaaa..papi Johnny tolong

Johnny :Apaan sih ribut ribut? /dateng entah dari mana/

Doyoung :Iya nih,apaan?

Taeyong :Perasaan yang gue panggil si papi deh,kenapa lu ngikut juga –"

Doyoung :Iya ya,serasa pembawa pancasila dan johnny pembina upacaranya

Taeyong :Njreet -_-

Johnny :Sebenernya ada apa sih?

Yuta :Itu pi,mami Hansol

Hansol :Lah kok gue? /kaget/

Ten :Iya pi,masak ten dibilang tuyul mohak,kan ga lebih keren kan ada,Kuntilanak kribo kek,Pocong ngesot kek,Suster bolong kek,Sunderr...

Hansol :STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP! /tereak kenceng banget/

Ten :Whhaaaa...Owek..Owkk..Hikss..Whaaa..Papi.. /ceritanya nangis/

Johnny :Mami nih,anak kita nangis kan,cup cup cup /elus pala Ten/

Doyoung :Iuh najis,gue ga ikut ikutan

Yuta :Mami tanggung jawab,dedeknya yuta nangis

Hansol :Ogah,emang siapa dia

Taeyong :Duh mami,ten pengen nenen tuh

Hansol :Njir -_- gue gapunya nenen,sono nenen aje sama Hyorin Sistar

Johnny :Udah,kasih aja lah mi..

Hansol :Anjir..lu siapa sih?! Kalo mau nenen jangan sama gue,ntar kalo nenen sama gue yang keluar air raksa.

Ten :Ih iuh banget,ntar bibir sekseh ten melepuh gimana?

Hansol :Makanya nenen aja sama Yuta noh

Yuta :Sini..Sini..

Ten :Gamau ah,ntar yang keluar spirtus lagi -_-

Yuta :Gak kok,sekarang dah dikuras

Doyoung :Njir dikuras :v

Taeyong :Eh minggir aja kitanya,biar para neneners yang mengurus semua kasus ini

Ten :Habis dikuras jadi apa?

Yuta :ASB

Ten :Aseb?

Yuta :Bukaan

Ten :Terus?

Yuta :Air Susu Bapak

Ten :Mau coba dong

Yuta :Sini sini /buka kancing baju/

Ten :Ih..kok kecil

Yuta :Lha mau nya gimana?

Ten :Yang besar kaya punya mami

Hansol :Woi gue gapunya nenen

Taeil :Assalamualaikum

Yuta :Eh pak ustad Taeil,Ten udahan ten

Ten :Kenapa?

Yuta :Pak ustad dateng tuh

Ten :Apa?! /kaget/

Hansol :Pak ustad,kembalikan mereka ke alamnya saja pak ustad.

Taeil :/baca surah yasin/ /istigfar 300x/

Johnny :Ini pak ustad,air buat nyembur

Taeil :/minum air/ /semburin/ pergi kau mahluk berdosa,pergi kau,pergi

Doyoung :Hyung,itu pak ustad ape dukun beranak?

Taeyong :Guru Pencak Silat kali

Taeil :Dalam hitungan ke 3 kalian akan musnah /pegang pala Yuta sama Ten/ 1..2..4..5..6..7..8..9.. lho mana 3 nya?

Hansol :Njir -_- kan pak ustad sendiri yang ngitung,pak ustad gabisa ngitung ya?sini saya aja yang itung

Taeil :Coba itungin

Hansol :3..3..3..3..3..3..3..

Taeil :Apakah tidak ada orang yang lebih pintar dari dia?

Johnny :Saya pak,saya bisa menghitung sampai angka 1000

Taeil :Silahkan saudara Johnny,saya percaya kepada anda

Johnny :100,101,102,103,104,105,106

Taeil :Inalillahi wa inailaihi roji'un , katanya kamu bisa berhitung sampai 1000

Johnny :Tapi kan tadi saya belum bilang harus mulai dari angka berapa pak ustad

Akhirnya Yuta dan Ten dibiarkan berkeliaran ditengah malam karena kondisi pak ustad yang kembali masuk TK lagi buat belajar menghitung dan Hansol dan Johnny yang juga ikutan.

TBC~

Gimana?Sebenernya gue bingung,ini ff atau gatau kenapa gue kalo ngarang comedy lebih dapet feel nya dari pada hurt dan lain ,gue terinspirasi dari mention mentionan rp anak anak SR15B di inspirasi gue,dan jangan sungkan sungkan buat ngasih gue inspirasi lagi.


End file.
